Bad Blood
by misahimura
Summary: Second part. Misa has been sent to the Sakamaki home to live with the sadistic vampires. She soon realizes her ever strong and developing feelings for the eldest brother and on top of that her mind is being plagued with memories of something from her past that she has no recollection of. Her blood and her body are not human...but no one can figure out what she is. (Shu x Oc)
1. Sick

Sick

Misa rolled over in her bed. She stretched out feeling her muscles loosen a bit. She yawned and looked out the door to the balcony. Another clear evening. Another night of class with the vampires she is ever so fond of.

 _'I just want to skip school tonight all together. I seriously just want to sleep,'_ she thought. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. Lately she's been having dreams that don't make any sense.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you awake yet? May I come in?" The voice questioned.

"Yes, you may..."

She could tell who it was. It was Reiji. Polite as ever, she guessed.

"My, my you are still in bed?"

He glanced at his watch and sighed.

Misa groaned. "Reiji, I'm really not feeling well...do I really have to go to class?"

Just his look alone gave her the answer.

 _'Take that as a no...'_

"I suggest you get dressed promptly and come downstairs," he stated.

Misa was still halfway under her covers. Her back was arched slightly and she kept eye contact with Reiji until he left. She fell back onto her pillow while groaning more.

Her body and head were warm. It almost felt like a fever. But of course she just blames lack of sleep.

"My body isn't adjusted to all this...I'm wasting away...I'm anemic...I miss my glow I once had. I guess living with blood suckers have made my glow go," she said as she sat down at her vanity. She quickly put herself together then headed downstairs.

Sitting in the limo she felt like she was dozing off. She was completely zoned and paid no attention to anything but what's outside the window. Ayato elbowed her.

"Oi! Wake up!" He shouted.

She climbed out the limo and headed inside. She slowly dragged herself up the stairs to her floor and down the halls. Passing other students she began to feel hot. Her vision started to blur a little. She quickly shook it off and kept walking.

"Misa...you're alright...you're..."

Her body gave out. The next thing she heard was students yelling at her falling body. She had collapsed. She lay lifelessly in the middle of a busy hallway. She felt like she was floating away. Away from everything.

 _'My body is so hot. My mind it hurts. My head hurts...why? Why am I feeling like this?_ ' She thought. It's strange how it came on so suddenly. She always felt weak, but has never gotten sick while living at the Sakamaki home.

A bright light caused her to awaken. But she wasn't anywhere she recognized. This had to of been a dream. It reminded her of the Sakamaki home. It looked luxurious and huge. But she was outside in the sunlight.

 _"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Where are you?!"_

 _ **'Am I this little girl? Why am I calling out for my sister. I'm an only child...right? This must be just fiction...'**_

 _She was running around a garden. There were flowers and hedges all around her._

 _'Neeee-channn!'_

 _It was like she couldn't control what she said. It was as if this was a memory, not a dream._

 _ **'This is just a dream. Why would I dream about something so strange?'**_

 _Misa was the little girl. She wasn't floating above watching, she was seeing everything in first person._

 _Another girl popped out of some bushes. "HaH! Gotcha!"_

 _She was scooped up into her arms and was tickled. "Nee-chan stop, stop it, hahaha!"_

 _An angry voice shouted from behind. A woman stood there, but Misa couldn't identify her. Her face was hidden, but the voice itself sounded familiar._

 _"Let's go. It's time for you to leave -"_

 _The name was blank in Misa's ears. She couldn't help but cry out at the sight of her "sister," leaving._

 _"Mother I don't want to! This isn't fair!"_

 _The woman cleared her throat. "This is for the good of us! This will keep us safe! You will do as you are told once you arrive there."_

 _The older girl couldn't refuse and she turned towards Misa. "Goodbye."_

 _Misa's jaw hung open and she felt like crying, "no wait! Don't go!"_

 _"MAID! Keep her silent! Take her to play somewhere!" The woman bellowed. A maid quickly scooped her up into their arms and whisked her away._

 _ **'What is going on?! What is this?!'**_

 _All of a sudden everything melted away. She was in darkness, but could hear two voices. What sounded like a door opened and she could see two shadows. One was clearly a woman's figure._

 _"This can help you. We can merge us with your kind. Just imagine what kind of power could be...whether it's a child or one of my children are turned..."_

 _The man didn't say much, but maybe he was just being a good listener._

 _Misa raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Someone was plotting something. But she couldn't wrap her head around what it could possibly be. 'Child? My children? Power...?'_

 _In a whirlwind Misa was swept into more darkness. She felt like she was soaring faster than anything. All of a sudden there was light._

 _~End~_

Misa groaned. Her gold eyes popped open and a wave of slight shock and confusion swept over her. _'That was so strange...what the fuck was that?! Nothing really made sense...why?'_

She couldn't focus for a second. When she did she noticed she was being stared at.

"Everyone...what are you all..? What happened?"

"Misa-chan...are you feeling alright?" Kanato bent down to look into her eyes.

"My head hurts..." She said rubbing it.

"Well you did faint you idiot!" Ayato shouted.

She looked confused. "I...I did...? I don't remember that..."

"When someone is fainting they usually don't have any recollection of the event," Reiji stated. He did his usual thing and pushed his glasses up.

"W...well how did I end up here...hm?" She asked. She made eye contact with each of them. Once she hit Subaru his face flushed. "S...Subaru...?"

His face was red. He gritted his teeth. "Tch...yeah it was me. I saw you fall...FUCK! Don't look at me like that!"

"Thank you..." Misa said giving him a smile. He quickly walked off.

There was a curtain surrounding them. At least she got privacy. She sighed and clenched the blanket that covered her. She couldn't get that dream out of her head...was it really a dream or something else. Her head hurt before her fall, but now it hurts way more.

She sat up. She rubbed her temple hoping maybe it'll disappear.

"Well it seems classes are over for the evening. We shall return home where you will rest. I'll prepare something for you..." Reiji stated.

Misa gulped.

"Awww, looks like we can't drink bitch-chan's blood until she feels better," Laito cried.

 _'Great...maybe I'll just stay sick.'_

Of course she didn't like feeling like this.

"Will you be able to walk on your own or will you need assistance?" Reiji questioned.

Misa shrugged which wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Uh, maybe..."

"I was told you had quite a fever after you arrived here. I'm assuming it's lowered since then," he said. Reiji's cold hand pressed against her forward.

Her eyes widened. _'This is strange, oh my god...'_

She didn't peg Reiji for being so caring as he always seemed rude towards her. She pressed her lips together to keep from spilling out any words.

"Seems you are still quite warm."

She looked down at her hands. Again she clenched the blanket.

"I...I'll be fine...I can get up!" She said. She smiled a fake smile. Misa was a fighter and has been since she arrived there.

She threw off the blanket and slid her legs around. She could feel the weakness in her legs as she placed her feet on the ground. She hesitated. She could feel their eyes on her. Waiting for her to make her move. She stood up and immediately lost her balance. She fell forward.

"W-ah!...!"

Someone caught her. Her fingers cling onto their clothing and she could feel whoever it was holding her up.

"Clearly you can't walk..." Reiji stated in a rather irritated tone.

Misa shuddered as she looked up to meet the ocean blue eyes that were Shu's. He sighed. "You're so troublesome..."

All Misa could do was breathe. She wanted to nuzzled his chest. Instead, she pushed herself away and fell onto the bed ass first. Shu stared down at her and then turned up his music while he walked away.

Reiji mumbled something along the lines of, "deadbeat."

"Well then let's return home shall we?" Reiji said. His face seem to have changed after Shu caught her. He seem more irritated. Guess she was better off falling onto the floor.

Misa climbed into bed and hid under her blankets. She was hot, but felt cold at the same time. That dream she had still fresh in her head. "Maybe I should tell someone about it...as if it matters. They will probably think I'm crazy."

She stuck one leg out of her comforter and felt slightly more comfortable. She rested her head on her pillow. Misa so hoped for happy dreams and not ones that troubled her. As she closed her eyes there was a knock on the door.


	2. Get Better

_**Get Better**_

She thought she could sleep. But she didn't want to deal with anyone either. She clenched her eyelids shut and pretended to be sleeping soundly. Sleeping was always relieving while living here. Of course she didn't think she was ever alone while sleeping sometimes. _'Whoever it is maybe the will go if I don't say anything.'_

Another rap was heard from the door. She heard the handle get pushed down and the door slowly being opened.

 _'Guess I was wrong...at least it's not the triplets, they wouldve said something by now.'_ She thought. She tried her best to fake sleep in her usual position. Attempting to look peaceful she felt as if she was failing horribly.

There was a faint clatter. A tray was placed on her stand. A whiff of something delicious invaded her nose. At that moment she wanted whatever was next to her. But again remembered she didn't want to chit-chat with anyone. She heard a deep breath and footsteps retreating to the corner of her room.

 _'I know that smell...definitely one of my favorites, but who would...?'_

Another faint clatter and the sound of something being poured made her realize who it was.

"Reiji..." She whispered.

"So you do seem to be awake. I took the liberty of making some soup for you. You must get well," he stated.

He was sitting at her small table with his tea set. He carefully sipped from a lovely piece of china. Gently he placed the cup down.

 _'Where's my tea?'_ She thought. Tea would also be good. Misa tucked herself under the blanket. Despite a nice bowl of soup was next to her she wasn't feeling too hungry. It might be because last time around Reiji decided poisoning would be entertaining.

"Well now, please do eat."

Misa poked her head out. "Uhm, I."

Reiji smiled. "Is there something wrong?"

"You made this right?" She asked while pointing at the bowl.

"Who else on Earth would? Surely you don't think my siblings would do so?" He questioned.

"Uh, well no I guess not. How did you know to make this? I mean it smells like it's one of favorites," she said hesitating slightly. Sometimes Reiji made her feel uneasy and rigid. She tried to keep her manners up to his standards. Not that she really had a choice.

"Believe me I know much more about you than you think. You've lived here for quite a while. You have mentioned sukiyaki as one of your favorites. Come now, eat it. It'll be rude not to accept my gesture. I went through all that trouble," Reiji stated. He pushed his glasses up.

He placed the tray on her lap.

 _'Why is he being so...er...nice?'_

Misa gulped. Her body felt so tired and weak. She was still feverish. "Thank you. I just have one question. "

Reiji sighed. "What is it?"

"This uh, you didn't put any poison in here did you?"

Reiji chuckled making her feel uneasy.

"Now why would I do such a thing?"

 _'Because you've poisoned me before...'_ She thought looking down at the soup. It smelled so good. She took the fork and twirled it around some noodles. Reiji still watched her. I'm sure he was ready to inform her of the proper way to eat soup like that. _'Here goes.'_

After carefully eating her first bite, she closed her eyes expecting to start choking or even losing her breath. But nothing happened. Her shock was because of how good it tasted. "Oh my god. This is really good!"

She took another bite. If Reiji wasn't standing next to her she would be shoveling the soup down her throat in the most unmannerly way.

"Of course it is. I perfected the recipe," he scoffed.

Misa looked at him. She smiled while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Reiji."

"No need to thank me. You need to get better. There is a few extra ingredients in there to help with that fever and that awful anemia that plagues you. Your blood will not taste good with that unsightly problem," Reiji said.

Misa nodded. _'So you're onto to me. I'd rather have anemia, but obviously my weakened immune system can cause me to get sick easier...'_

"I understand," she said.

"I must be going. My tea has gotten cold. I must go prepare more," Reiji stated. He walked over to his tray. As he was exiting Misa said something.

"Reiji, could I maybe have some tea next time?" She asked.

"No I will not grant that request. You are not worthy enough for me to share my tea with. I know my actions this evening made you think I was being, "nice," however it was purely for my benefit. Having someone sick is an issue I will not tolerate. The tea I make is precious and at most I can let you enjoy the aroma next time. I made that soup so you can feel better, nothing else. You are still just a high maintenance servant."

 _'Wow, that was harsh. His words sting sometimes...'_

She took a deep breath. "I understand...I guess."

"Good, now finish your meal and rest up. I expect you to be better within a day or so. Goodnight."

Reiji seemed so mean at times. Just when she thought maybe he wasn't so bad BAM it's not what she thought. He was always so put together. It was like he was the eldest, not Shu. But for some reason she found him sweet. Well at least that night, because he made one of her favorite foods. She couldn't even taste the medicine that was it. The way he carried himself was impressive, but Misa wondered what he would be like if he loosened up a bit.

After finishing her soup, she laid back down and tucked under the covers. She sniffled. Her body was already starting to feel better.


	3. Lakeside

Lakeside

After finally feeling better Misa decided to treat herself to hanging outside in the garden. It wasn't evening yet so she knew Subaru was still fast asleep in his coffin. The fresh air felt so nice and the scent of the flowers flew through the air as the wind blew.

"This is so nice...I can't believe Reiji helped me feel better. Whatever he gave me worked like a charm," she said to herself. She smiled and touched a few flowers. She was careful not ruin them. Despite living with the Sakamakis' for quite a while she didn't explore the outdoors. "Maybe he is nicer than I thought. But as he said my blood probably tastes horrible while sick."

She took a deep breath in and kept walking through the garden. Slowly she was coming to grasps of being stuck here. As long as she behaved and had that blood flowing through her veins she would live. Maybe she could live a full and happy life...She rolled her eyes.

After reaching the end of the garden she found herself in a wooded area.

"There is so much to this place, I can't even imagine what I haven't seen yet...maybe their mansion has secret tunnels too," she said to herself. Being outside made her feel at ease. They hardly were ever out here. It made her wonder if maybe they were afraid of invading Subaru's space.

For once she didn't care. She didn't care that she was food. The fresh air must being doing this to her, after all it was rare she felt so at peace living there. She finally reached the edge and was lakeside.

Her eyes widened at the site of the glistening water. The risen moon's image reflected off the water. A small dock extended out. They are probably up.

 _'This is so pretty! So relaxing; now I know where to go!_ ' She thought happily. A big smile was strewn across her face. There was a slight breeze the blew through her hair and uniform. Peace.

She stretched and inhaled deeply. "I don't even want to go back. I could just lay out here under the stars and moon..." Her words were soft. She just wanted to lay down on the grass and sleep. They wouldn't miss her or so she thought. Her limbs cracked a little as she stretched some more.

"Well...I guess I should go back...but I don't! I DON'T WANT TO!" She shouted. Her voice echoed amongst the trees and the lake. She could try and swim the lake, but she knew she would drown before making it halfway. The state she's in physically her muscles probably weren't even close to the strength they were when she first arrived.

She yelled a few more times. It was just as soothing. Letting out screams while being bitten didn't feel that way. "I DON'T WANT TO!" One last shout and a voice suddenly hissed at her.

"Be quiet..."

Misa's jaw dropped as she turned. "You have got to be kidding me! Do you just follow me around everywhere?!"

"Tch, I said be quiet. No, you are obviously too dense to realize I've been here the whole time..." Shu said cracking an eye open. He was laying a down a few feet away from her. He was doing what she wanted to do. Just lay there all carefree and shit.

 _'DENSE? Excuse me?!'_

"I'm not dense! You really haven't been here and if you were, why didn't you tell me to be quiet earlier? You are usually so prompt," Misa stated. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"I was trying to ignore you...didn't work," he stated. He let out a yawn.

"You're so rude sometimes," she said quietly.

"Tch, whatever, just be quiet. You're spoiling the music."

Misa should be angry; she should stomp off because of his insult, but of course he was alluring to her. What if being him being mean was a cover up of some kind? That thought always crossed her mind. What if they all could be nice? They just didn't know how.

 _'Oh am I? Am I spoiling your alone time? How unfair...I wonder what he's listening though,_ ' she thought. She marched over to him and sat down. She was sure to keep her underwear hidden.

He sighed, "did you want something?"

Being this close to him, Misa lost her composure.

 _'I just can't have a moment can I? Can't just frolic through the garden and relax without a vampire disturbing me by the lake? Nope, that's too much to ask. Tch, and he claims he's been here, he's always wherever I am, or he just appears...then he tries to push me away! Not gonna work Shu!'_ She thought. Her usual thought was that he was interested in her, but probably for nothing more than her blood. _'He has stated that.'_

Misa gazed at the stars lost in her own thoughts. She should've learned by now that it's dangerous to do that. _'He is just so hard to understand...'_

She took a deep breath. Another breeze blew by.

"Stop breathing so loud," he said.

"Oh my bad for that, with those headphones I honestly can't even believe you can hear me..." Misa said sarcastically. "And yes, I know your hearing is better than humans."

He smirked.

"What are you listening to tonight? I mean what piece..." She said.

"Heh you are such a nosy woman. Here, why don't you find out," Shu replied. He took his left ear piece out and handed it to her. She took it carefully and her warm fingers graced with his cold ones.

Misa placed it in her ear and waited to hear what music he was listening to. Her jaw dropped a little. She was expecting to hear something beautiful. An orchestra. A symphony playing together. Some violins, clarinets, cellos, among other instruments. _ **Nope. Shu was just as perverted as Laito...maybe more...?**_

 _'What? What is this...this Isn't...oh...my god..'_

"Oh my God. This...this isn't music!"

The soft sound of saxophone was playing in her ear. But something else too. A woman's voice. A woman's moaning as if she were in some sort of ecstasy.

Her face started to flush as she kept listening to the moaning. Shu chuckled.

"It's a woman in ecstasy. Are you enjoying it? The fact you haven't taken the headphone proves you're a lewd woman yourself, heheh," he said.

Misa threw the headphone at him. "I'm not! I was just in shock. Just...really? Woman doing that...?!"

"You don't have any right to judge my taste in music," he said coldly. Misa shuddered.

"I'm. I'm not, just still compared to your usual stuff this wasn't expected."

He smirked. "I bet you still liked it. Your face is still red. Heheh."

She made a face. "Whatever, believe what you want..." She flicked her hand at him with an attitude. As she began to get up she felt herself being pulled back down.

"Eh...?! Hey!"

* * *

~I'm so sorry for the lack of updates to any of my readers! I've just been so busy and been having some issues going on! But hope whoever reads this still enjoys this chapter! Please comment etc.


	4. Author's Note II

Author's Note II

So I feel the need to post an update and inform those who are still reading. As of right now I am deeply sorry for lack of updates. I was on fire for a while then it went out. Plus on top the fire going out I'm so exhausted mentally and physically as I've been working a ton of hours. I even had to drop my college English class cause I was so stressed and tired. (Sucks that I have to pick between an education and my job) But college won't pay for my condo...

But as I said I'm very sorry for lack of updates. I do have two chapters on my ipod in the notes section I just havent had the energy to type all of it up and post them. Please standby while I get my energy and motivation back :-/ I'm sure you've all been there! And I want to say thanks to all my readers and commenters out there!

I hope I'm portraying the boys nicely ^^ Well as nice as they can be...(we all know how sadistic they are) I hope you all are liking Misa too. Her mouth will always put her in trouble. I have a chapter dedicated to her sanity planned, cause she is definitely losing herself.

As for those who wanted a triangle thing with Reiji, in my heart I just can't to do it to him. I feel bad for him honestly and if I went that way she would end up with Reiji...not Shu. Reiji already has the inferiority complex with him I can't even imagine the horror if she played around with Reiji and then decided to be with Shu...nope...I still will put Reiji in as much as possible though ^^

I'm curious to know what brother my readers would ship her with...hmmmm ? I'll even take a Mukami brother too ^^


	5. Denial

Chapter 4

Denial

She always seemed to get him a little riled up. Not intentionally of course...but when he suddenly moves it scares her. Despite being lazy he definitely proved he was the strongest of them.

"H...HEY!"

He pulled her down next to him. His grip on her wrist hurt. Felt as if he was pinching her skin. She could already feel her fingers numbing.

"You are really are such an annoying woman...your attitude..." He said flatly. She tried pulling herself out of his grip. Even after insulting her, her body starting feeling hot. Or maybe it was his cold painful grip on her that was causing it.

She wanted to say more, but pissing him off seemed like the wrong idea. She'd learn from that eventually. How could one be quiet when being assaulted and used all the time?

"My attitude? Because I talk back? Don't come around me then...I was enjoying being out here alone..." She said. 'Misa what are you saying?! Making him talk more makes him madder...!'

His blue eyes went right through her as if he was staring into her soul. Instead of being angry at her response he just laughed. "Heheheh, I doubt that's what you want. You're a perverted woman deep down. Even your body shows it everytime we meet...I can feel the heat coming from the rest of your body. You aren't that hard to read you know."

Misa gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. 'It's not fair that I can't control my body anymore. Maybe I should just give in...give in to everything I've been fighting against. Maybe I could just...' Her mind was constantly in a struggle. To give in to those who abuse her and let them do whatever or keep fighting and maybe something better could await her.

Shu interrupted her thoughts. "Fresh blood flows through your wrists, you know..."

"Yeah so?" She said back. She knew he was going to bite her. She hadn't been bitten on her wrist, so it couldn't hurt that bad.

"Considering how you're so troublesome for me, I'm going to drink your blood. The scent of yours is hard to ignore, especially when you're aroused," Shu purred. Misa's heart sank, but not in a bad way. Even if he bit her the pain wouldn't stick around long. His cold grip lightened as he brought her wrist to his lips.

She felt her body shake and shiver. He looked at her face.

"I...I'm not aroused," she said looking away. He smirked. She felt his tongue lick her soft skin sending another shiver down her body. 'Dear god, please stop this...stop body...stop feeling like this.'

He inhaled the smell of her wrist and licked again. He was teasing her clearly. He was trying to get a reaction out of her. She bit her tongue.

'Why do I keep denying this?! I hate how I'm treated, even by him, but I'm losing myself, my mind and my body to this. No to him...How could I possibly enjoy this?! My body is betraying me, I'm losing it. How could I like a feeling like this?!' Between her sanity and the pleasure she felt while being bitten by Shu, proved she was losing the battle. Her mind couldn't take much more. Eventually she will throw herself to him...but she hoped it would be because of a different feeling.

She heard a strange sound. She looked over to see him kiss her wrist. 'Why?'

He licked again as if savoring her. If he did it again she would probably scream. His lips were cold against her warm skin. At least that myth proved to be true; vampires are still cold.

Her heart raced in anticipation. She almost wanted to tell him bite her already. Then within half a second she heard the pop and felt the pressure as his fangs entered her wrist. Her warm blood flowed within his cool mouth. His cold lips pressed against her skin more as he sucked her. He didn't slurp it. It was almost painless...the numb feeling was flowing through her body. It was almost painless.

'This feeling...' She thought. Why was her body betraying her like this? She wanted everything he said to her to be wrong. But, he wasn't. He never has been and she hated herself. 'Don't moan...don't moan.'

It was bad enough her face and body gave her away. Her voice wasn't going to do it more. Shu continued to suck her the warm blood from her wrist.

She let out a deep breath in exasperation. Containing herself was becoming harder ming harder. Every time he bit her, or teased her, talked to her, anything really caused herself become lost. At least it was ONLY with him, none of the others.

"It's so strange how your blood gives me energy. It's so hot. Even the taste isn't like other girls...heheh. You are such a dirty girl, enjoying something like this," Shu purred. He licked the remaining blood. His eyes focused on her wrist healing within seconds. "I can't even understand how you can be special. Humans don't heal like that."

'Gee, thanks, jerk. At least he thinks I'm special...' She thought. She pulled her wrist away from him. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about what he did.

"Oi, open your eyes...!" He demanded. She slowly opened them to see him smirking. A warrior who won his conquest. He was happy about what he does to her. "Do my fangs make you feel good? Heheh, you're such a lewd woman, stop denying it already."

Misa's faced reddened more, but she felt a strange pang of anger. He rolled to his other side. His back faced her and he seemed to have fallen asleep again. His music was up loud again, but she couldn't make out if he was listening to pornography or not.

Misa bit her lip. "No...NO WAY! They don't make me feel anything! You're so horrible. I'm not lewd and I'm not dirty! Stop calling me those things!"

He didn't respond. She huffed angrily and stomped off back into the woods. Despite her words she knew it was denial. But refused to give in until he was "nicer," to her.

Shu watched her leave and his eyes were drawn to her behind and long legs. "Heh, keep telling yourself that woman."

What bothered him was the way he felt. Despite being a vampire and not very interested in anything there was something enticing about Misa. She was just a human, so he knew getting closer to her would make things bad. Right? Humans live and die so easily. He knew from the first taste of her blood she wasn't that, but he wasn't taking chances until he knew for sure. Until then her blood was enough for him. Maybe her body too...maybe he shouldn't "share," her anymore.

"Seems like too much work for that stupid woman..." He said. He was lazy after all.

His turned his headphones on max and tried to sleep again.

"Stupid vampire. I hate how much my heart races around him. Just the sound of his voice puts me in a frenzy. I don't even know how much longer I can hold out. He's hurting me...but somehow I like...I like it..." She thought. She examined her healed wrist. Not a single mark. No scars, nothing. It looked clean and untouched.

"I wish I knew why this happens too. Ever since I came here besides finding myself attracted to a vampire...I feel so strange and my dreams are almost like memories all of a sudden. Maybe it's the blood loss...seems like I can blame him this time."

She returned to the mansion hoping for a peaceful night.


	6. Rest

Rest

Misa crawled into bed later that night. The sensation of Shu's fangs still fresh throughout her body. She didn't like it because she found herself liking him more...and what he does to her. That was wrong right? Maybe she'd survive longer if she gave into how she really feels or maybe it'll be the opposite; she would die faster. No one else was causing these feelings besides him.

She didn't think of the others and how THEIR fangs felt, only Shus'. "What a stupid reason to like someone...He's good looking I'll give him that, but the way he teases me and treats me I should hate it him. This is all so stupid," she said to herself. She rolled onto her stomach. She arched her back a little and rested her head on her hand. The pillow in front of her was soft, but she saw his face and that smirk. "Ack! NO! Stop! This is stupid!"

She quickly turned back over and tried pushing him from her mind. _'Tch, he doesn't even seem like he would be capable of liking me,_ _ **"that way,"**_ _anyway, none of them do.._.' She thought. She was restless and couldn't seem to relax. She fiddled with her limp hair due to her vitamin deficiencies. It's vibrancy almost gone. She remembered Reiji stating how anemia is, "unsightly," and yet her blood was still delicious. Shu hasn't complained about it.

"Misa, this is ridiculous! Just go to sleep and don't think about him!"

It was a task easier said than done. She rolled over again until she could reach her small bedside table. After much convincing she was able to get a music player bought. At least it could help keep her sanity a little longer. She scrolled through the list of music. Most of it classical or some kind of instrumental. On occasion a pop song would show up, but she wanted something that could help her sleep. She finally landed on Nuvole Bianche. Hitting play the quiet piano music started.

She sighed as the image of his face formed again within her mind. She clenched her eyes shut. Taking a few deep breaths she could finally feel her body slowly slipping into sleep. The music calmed her. It slowly faded out until she could hear it faintly.

"Whatever happens, happens, I guess..." She said. She rolled to her side. Her long red hair cascaded over her comforter. She took one last look at her balcony and then closed her eyes again as the song began to play over.

After it played a few more times she was finally asleep. Thank god she had music to soothe her even on nights like these.

From the balcony a shadow stood there and was watching her. Despite it being a half moon, it shined brightly into her room. His blue orbs glowed and his blonde hair shined. He couldn't believe he found himself watching her sleep. Not that he wanted to. He just fell asleep on her balcony. After all she wasn't worth his time. She always bothered him.

He opened the door quietly and entered. He glanced at her music player as Nuvole Bianche played again. "Heh, your taste in music isn't that bad..." He said quietly. Her neck was practically bared to him yet he would much rather her be awake so he could see her expressive face and hear those moans. He touched her hair. She twitched a little.

He chuckled.

 _'Even in my dreams I'm still hearing him...he sounds like he's right next to me...are my feelings really this strong...over a guy who just likes me for food...? Really?'_ She thought. She inhaled deeply and felt her body go deeper into sleep.

Shu just stared down at her. She turned over showing her back to him. He averted his gaze and left soon after.

 _'Stupid woman. This isn't how it's supposed to be. Her blood is too good to share though, heheh, I might just keep her to myself. She isn't that bad all of the time...'_ He thought as he slowly dragged himself to his own room. The energy he had was because of her, because of her blood. Of course it wasn't a permanent feeling.

He found his own heart raced a little after touching her. Something he didn't expect and something he would deny. She was just a stupid woman right? A troublesome human one... or so he thought despite it's pointing to otherwise. Human blood doesn't have the effect hers does.

Shu thought about her more than he wanted to. For some reason he still felt he couldn't get involved with her in **"that way."** Her blood was good so he will suck her whenever there was an opportunity, but no more. He couldn't do that.


	7. Push

Push

Misa awoke feeling well rested. She felt as if she slept for days. That could have been a possibly, but surely Reiji would've intervened for being so lazy. Maybe her anemia was getting better. She stretched herself and got out of bed. The sun was already setting so she knew it was almost time for school.

She put on her uniform and made sure it was put together. Didn't need Reiji fixing it. Of course her shoes were against code, but her knee high brown boots were more comfortable. Reiji didn't like that. "Another lucky day to be alive..." She thought. She flipped her hair. She felt so strange that night. It wasn't a bad feeling, but she felt more lively. She smiled at herself in the vanity mirror.

"I feel like I have so much energy. Shu drank my blood last night and I usually need days to recover," Misa said. Even a small amount of color was coming back to her skin. Her skin was already magically healed; no scars or fang marks there. "Still can't figure that out either."

Misa shrugged it off. "I better get downstairs before I get in trouble."

At this point she considered herself a survivor. I'm sure if there were others they didn't survive. It seemed like plenty of girls have been around here. She had yet to ever meet one. There was a graveyard nearby, but the don't seem like they would mourn over a "blood bag."

She couldn't get over the strange dreams she'd been having. It was almost as if they were flashbacks or memories. She rubbed her head. They weren't fluid they seemed to skip around.

"Those dreams...those voices...why am I all of a sudden having them now? There's a man with white hair that I keep seeing..." She said to herself as she walked down the hallway. She couldn't focus on it now, she needs to protect herself from them still. Well...most of them anyway.

Misa wasn't even in the mood to go to class. She skipped as much as she could. She even found Shu's various "hiding," places to sleep at. She didn't' stick around long those couple times.

"Ah bitch-chan! Look at you! You're almost glowing tonight," Laito purred as she walked down the steps.

She didn't acknowledge him with words. She just met his eyes. She had to admit he was right.

"You even smell different," Kanato remarked.

She felt different that night. For once while living there she felt energized

"Uh...thanks I guess," she said as she arched an eyebrow.

"Your blood smells so delicious, doesn't teddy?" Kanato said. Misa frowned.

'You aren't having it you creepy kid,' she thought. She must've been somewhat early as only 3 out of the 6 brothers were waiting. Just Laito, Kanato, and she could see Subaru faintly hiding in the shadows of the pillars.

She felt tempted to leave, but knew Reiji would be appearing soon to push them into the limo...figuratively of course. The triplets always gave her trouble.

"Can I just have one day where my blood doesn't get sucked...like don't you get tired of it?" She asked. It almost made her feel stupid for asking, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Tch, get tired of it?! You must be some kind of moron!" Ayato shouted at her. She gave him a dirty look.

She is surprised that she's still alive considering the sass she gives them sometimes. She couldn't help it. It just came out and her expressions just happen without notice.

"That look bitch-chan...you should do it more often. It kind of turns me on a little, fufufu," Laito purred. He walked closer to her. "Your blood smells even sweeter when you're angry..."

"Just," she began.

"Ore-sama wants your blood. I'm starving," Ayato stated.

'Subaru...aren't you going to do...eh?!'

Usually he makes a more of a loud exit. But he was gone.

'Fuck, 3 versus 1, where is Reiji? Or Shu,not that he would jump in, but they were more BEHAVED when their brothers are around...' She thought backing into a wall. She jumped when her back hit it. 'Fuck.'

She watched Kanato place teddy on the steps and walk back towards her as Laito and Ayato closed in.

"A this is so exciting bitch-chan! A foursome!" He shouted. He cupped her and licked her face.

"I want her too," Kanato stated as he pulled at her hand. He shoved her coat sleeve up and licked her wrist. "Mmmm..."

"Tch, move Laito!" Ayato shoved his brother out the way and quickly undid Misa's collar and some buttons exposing her neck. Kanato nipped at her right wrist.

Misa let it happen this time. She figured the fight wouldn't be worth it. Her pulse raced, but it felt different.

Ayato's fangs entered her neck. Kanato and Laito both took her wrists. She was pinned against the wall. She wanted nothing more than for Shu to save her, but that was a fleeting dream.

The noise of them sucking her blood echoed and she felt a pang of heat rush through her body. She wasn't enjoying their fangs as no one's can compare to Shus'. He was who she craved at times. She slowly is losing the fight and denial of enjoying herself when he bites her.

They continued to suck. Ayato pulled away. He didn't want to share anymore.

Laito purred, "Bitch-chan, your blood tastes so good! I just want more and more!"

"It's so sweet like candy..." Kanato hummed. He licked the droplets before they fell to the floor.

"You two get out of my damn way!" Ayato shouted.

Despite being the youngest triplet he was the strongest and could easily shove his elder brothers. He was possessive of Misa especially when he wanted her blood. He was not a sharer by any means.

Laito pulled back and licked his lips. "I've had my fill...but I will definitely like to have some later bitch-chan..." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and then nipped it. Misa let out a heavy breath.

Kanato had yet to stop sucking her wrist.

"Kanato you little brat! Move!"

He knocked him down. His fangs tore a larger wound in Misa's skin. She yelped, but quickly the pain subsided and it healed.

"AYATO! DON'T YOU PUSH ME LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT FAIR, I WANT MORE OF HER BLOOD TOO!" Kanato screamed. Ayato scoffed at him. "Teddy...it's not fair..." Kanato whined some more as he picked up the large bear.

Misa was breathing heavy. Normally she would pass out by now. They won't suck her blood if she was unconscious...well maybe not Laito.

'Why do I feel this way...I don't feel as tired. There's this warmth that keeps going through...I feel...different...' She thought. Her heart raced and skipped a few beats. Was she having a heart attack? Could be possible considering her current life. 'Maybe my body...has had enough...i don't want to die this way though...not now...'

Her heart kept skipping. Her blood continued to pump. Ayato pulled her jacket and shirt down to expose her collarbone and bit into that next.

She could still hear Kanato crying. Laito she thought was moaning...but wasn't sure. He got turned on by her expressions.

She wanted to scream out, but didn't. She was on the inside, but instead of feeling weakened she felt strong. She felt her blood boiling. He won't win or get anymore satisfaction.

Misa clenched her teeth. "S...Stop...Stop..."

"Eh? What's that?" Ayato questioned. He looked at her expressionless face.

She breathed again. Her gold eyes looked at him. "I said stop."

"Awww, bitch-chan isn't having any fun," Laito chuckled.

"I decide when I'm done!" Ayato stated.

"STOP IT Ayato! I want a turnnnn..." Kanato whined.

He bit into the already healed spot on her collarbone.

Misa brought her left hand and clenched the sleeve of his coat. The other grabbed his tie. Her blood still boiled within. No matter how much he sucked she didn't feel as weak. But why? This isn't like her.

"I...I said," she began.

He stopped again and glanced down at her face. Her eyes were closed.

Her left hand snuck underneath his arm and onto his chest. She felt strength flow through her arms. She pulled it back then sunk her shoulder down to get momentum.

Having the wall there didn't help, but it didn't matter. She was going to win this time.

"I...said...STOP!" She shouted. At that moment she opened her eyes to see Ayato at the other side of the room. Her eyes were wide with shock. He had fallen onto his ass. She pushed him. And she pushed him away, far away.

Her arm was still extended. Laito and Kanato were in slight shock. Reiji and Shu were on the stairs and Subaru returned behind where Ayato sat. All of them were equally in shock and wondering what the fuck happened. How could a human overpower one of them...?

Misa kept breathing heavy as she just stared ahead in shock of herself. She felt her heart beat return to normal. Her heated blood lowered in temperature.

"What have I done...?" She whispered.

She lowered her arm and stared at the palm of her hand. "What is happening to me?"


	8. Payback

Payback

She couldn't stop looking at her hands. Where did the strength come from? She was human...how could she have possibly done such a thing to Ayato?

His face she could see was angry. She could sense his aura and it wasn't good.

She gasped quietly and held eye contact with each of the brothers. Her hands started to shake.

"I...I don't...know."

"Why you! How dare you push ore-sama! You're going to get it!" He shouted as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Tch you deserved it!" Subaru shouted at him. At least he was on her side; well somewhat.

"Shut the hell up Subaru!"

Ayato hurriedly approached Misa, but Reiji stepped in between.

Misa glanced over to see Shu still focused on her. She looked at Reiji's back and sighed. She wanted to just go to bed.

"Enough Ayato, we do not have time for this any longer. We will be late. Please go out to the limo," Reiji stated. "And as I've told you this is a place to greet guests and those matters should be taken to your private room."

Ayato mumbled something and went outside to the limo.

Misa knew she was in trouble. She had to stay close to either Shu or Reiji.

She watched Shu slowly stride pass her and Reiji. She saw a distasteful expression on his face. Misa knew Reiji and Shu had issues, but didn't know why exactly. Maybe she would ask.

Reiji let out a sigh of exasperation. "My my, a slave should not be acting the way you are. While Ayato should've brought you elsewhere, I do not condone your behavior," he stated.

Misa was dumbstruck. She was protecting herself. But in her situation they liked it more. But she didn't want anyone else to bite her. None of their fangs felt the same.

"I just, I was protecting myself. I told him to get off me. Before that Laito and Kanato were drinking my blood too! All three of them at once!" She shouted.

"There is no need to yell. I am standing in front of you."

Misa sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand how that happened..."

"As do I. You clearly are not like the others that have been sent to us. Even your smell is different from humans. It makes me wonder if you truly are one. As such I know you are not a vampire. Nor a being from the underworld," Reiji said.

 _'How would he even know that? Has he been researching me?'_ She thought.

"Uhm, right...thank you?" She said with an upper inflection.

"There is no need to thank me. However I wish for you to come to my study. In return I have a chore for you," Reiji stated. "Now come, we are going to be late."

 _'I don't want to. I want to stay here, locked in my room...'_ she thought. If Reiji wasn't staring hard at her she would've ran off.

Reiji did scare her. He was intelligent and sadistic. He's poisoned her and enjoyed it. Better not to cross him the wrong way.

Misa almost let out a groan, but walked beside Reiji to the limo outside.

The entire ride to school was quiet as always. Misa couldn't help but repeat what Reiji said in her head. She wasn't human...? How can that even be possible? How would he even know that?

 _Maybe it's just a theory...'_

She took the strange dreams and the fact she had an energized body as a sign of turning 18...maybe another part of puberty.

But the strange dreams always had a man with white hair. She would never see his face but could pick the voice out so easily.

She was losing it. Clearly. Maybe Reiji was too.

 _'What other beings could possibly be out there? Unicorns? Werewolves...angels? no no way; just isn't plausible..._ ' she thought. Her ignorance took over mind. _'Sure there were vampires, but that's it. Right? God I wish someone would answer!'_

She continued to zone out.

She went to class but didn't pay attention. But lucky for her she could easily sneak off and skip. Similar to how Shu just does it...everyday practically.

She couldn't help but question herself all night. She didn't stray too far from crowds. Once she fully decided she would skip class she would be off to find Shu. She didn't know if he would protect her but Ayato did annoy him to some extent. Even uttering the words go away would be enough for Ayato to shove off. Not quietly of course.

 _'I feel so much stronger than usual. It felt good actually physically pushing him away...I know I'll pay consequences for it, but it felt good. Could I even do it again...I know Ayato would suck me dry if he had the opportunity...I have to find Shu.'_ She thought. She kept staring at her palms as she walked along the hallways.

The school was big to enough to where she probably wouldn't even run into him. But then again vampires keen sense of smell and her scent alone is trouble. She wondered if other students knew what the Sakamaki family was. And if they did, do they even care. Or are most of them so horrified that they stay quiet?

She heard murmurs from others especially other girls when walking alongside them, every night. She didn't care about them but it did prevent any form of friendship developing.

 _'I'm so alone here. I will never be able to trust anyone. But if I can push them away like I did earlier...no I'll be dead if I keep doing that...'_ she thought some more. She was so lost she didn't even hear the bell chime for the next class.

She just kept walking. The hallways cleared out and she was alone.

"O-oh, shit, I need to find Shu fast..." Misa said.

Her mind was going and going. What Reiji said to her almost made her uneasy and Ayato would practically be hunting her. "I've gone too far this time. They can easily kill me...but would they..would Ayato go that far because I pushed him...?"

She checked the usual spots but still no Shu. _'For someone who is that lazy he sure gets around...this school is huge...'_ she thought as she abandoned the music room. She wandered around a bit until she got to a staircase. She couldn't decide whether to go up or down.

"Oi! Finally found you!"

She felt her body stiffen up. Her limbs went numb. She froze. Ayato was standing at the bottom of the staircase. She couldn't figure out what to say. Even her voice was frozen.

His face was seethed in anger. His light green eyes practically on fire. His eyebrows were furrowed. Misa's jaw just hung open. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. Ayato was suddenly on her and she felt her back painfully pushed against the wall. He had her pinned. His leg pressed between hers and his hands were painful on her wrists like he was going to break them.

 _'I can't speak...someone! Anyone! I need a teacher!'_ She thought. Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"I'll make you pay for disrespecting ore-sama...now you'll give me your blood."

He demanded. Misa locked eyes with his angry ones. She could almost feel how much he hated her. He had the power and she was stuck. He hunted her and now he caught her just like prey. Most predators eat their prey. But in her case it'd be different.

"You have no idea what you've done to yourself, heheh, you pretty much asked for this..." Ayato said arrogantly. "I want to hear you scream. I don't give a shit that we're in the hallway."

Misa just breathed and her body still wouldnt fight against him. ' _Why?! Body why are you betraying me?! Voice where are you?!'_

Ayato pushed harder into her. She felt her knees buckle slightly but she knew she couldn't give in. Ayato licked his lips. He leaned in and ripped into her neck with his sharp fangs

Misa's eyes popped and her mouth flew open but no scream came out. ' _Wahhhhhh! Oh my fuckin god! My neck!_ '

She was paralyzed even as Ayato almost tore apart her neck. He quickly sucked up the blood.

"You're blood is even better right now! Ahaha are you terrified?! Look at me," Ayato said. Misa's lively eyes were now dying. "There's so much blood. Ah, it's so good. Ore-Sama is loving this."

Misa hated feeling like this. The way he bit into this time not only hurt but it was almost agonizing and yet everything is betraying her. She hoped someone would help her, come down the hallway and save her. Ayato continued to sip her blood. He licked his lips some more and even dipped his fingers in the wound. How sadistic.

Misa let out a heavy breath. ' _Please body, voice...something...'_

She finally felt her fingers twitch. A gurgle erupted from her throat.

Ayato licked his fingers some more.

"What's that?" He asked.

"G..get off of me..."

"Haha, no way, I'm not done sucking you dry. Shit, it's healing already," he said. He quickly bit into the same spot and she actually let out a small scream.

She bit her tongue. How much more blood could she possibly have? Surely she would've lost consciousness by now. Maybe what Reiji said was true.

"Ayato, please..." she huffed out.

"No, shut up. You've done this to yourself stupid," he said not even batting an eye.

Why did it seem like class was longer than usual. It had to be almost over.

He let go of her only to use a hand to grasp her neck.

"You think you're safe because you mess around with Shu?!"

He clenched harder cutting off her air slightly. She can't win.

"N...n...no..." she choked out.

"Cause you're not. Hell he may be the worst out of all us! But what would you know, you're stupid! I can easily kill you, right now and just leave. I've killed my own mother so killing you would be almost too easy!" He shouted at her still grasping her neck.

Misa was weak at this point but nevertheless struggled with him. But couldn't get his hand off her throat. "You...y..k-k-.." she choked. "...killed...t...y-your m-m-mother?"

"Tch, that's what I said didn't I?! You really are stupid! Now give me your blood," he demanded.

' _Is that all he really cares about? He's a monster! Who kills their own mother?! How horrendous...! Did his brothers know? Did they help?!'_

It gave her another reason to be terrified of him. She suspected other girls were in her shoes but she never saw them and she always questioned where their parents were.

"Tell me I'm the best and maybe I'll let go of your neck. Or maybe I'll squeeze it harder or maybe I should just drink you..." Ayato began. He was thwarted by a chime. Class ended.

 _'He would be exposed but he probably doesn't even care,'_ Misa thought as his grip eased off her neck. The wound was still bleeding as she heard the doors slide open. People would see her. See what he did to her.

She covered up her wound as the healing slowly began. The blood was drying up.

Ayato towered over her slumped body. "Tch, damn it! You got lucky!" He shouted at her before taking off.

Misa didnt move. A small crowd surrounded her and she could hear the murmurs.

"Someone! Look! Look at her!"

"Is she ok? Miss are you alright?!"

"Someone get a teacher?!"

"That's the girl that's comes with those hot Sakamaki brothers..."

"Huh, wonder what she was doing with Ayato and skipping class..."

Concern quickly turned into judgment. Did they even understand?

"Get her help! She's bleeding for god sakes!" A voice of reason shouted.

Her heart raced.

She could escape them this way...but that would definitely put her in the grave. They would find her.

 _'No, this attention I can't have it...'_ the wound on her neck was almost gone. Little bits of blood still leaked between her fingers. With every ounce of strength she stood up.

"Miss you should really sit! You're injured! Get a teacher!" A guy shouted.

Misa pushed him. "I'M FINE! JUST PLEASE GET OUT MY WAY! Move!"

It took so much strength for her to push and shove through the small crowd. She sloppily ran pasted a confused teacher who finally heard the commotion.

Reiji witnessed the crowd and Misa drawing attention to herself. "Ayato..." he muttered under his breath.

She heavily breathed as she kept running to where she could have access to the roof. She went into the doorway and closed the door. She sunk down and brought her knees up.

It was dark and quiet. She didn't feel like climbing the stairs.

She couldn't hold herself together at that moment. She buried herself into her knees and cried. And she couldn't stop. She was in pain. Mentally and physically she was hurting. The tear in neck was healed but she could still feel his fangs ripping her neck open. She curled up into a ball and fell over. She laid on the floor and just cried. She hadn't cried since being there.

She would rather cry alone than around anyone.

 _'How much more can I endure here? Shu...'_

Despite that she still couldn't read him nor understand him completely she just felt so drawn to him. _'I know he doesn't care about me too much, so I'm sure I might've been screwed either way...but I hope I'm wrong...'_ she thought as tears still covered her cheeks.

She sniffled. She finally felt at ease but the tears still wouldn't stop. On top of her crazy dreams with a white haired man she couldn't even remember why she was at the Sakamakis or how she got there. She clenched her head. Her memories were practically missing, except for the few strange ones. And then this whole situation with Ayato. _'What is happening to me...? Why can't I remember anything...? How am I even still alive?!'_

She was a survivor but the ice was slowly thinning.


	9. Roof

Roof

She laid there behind the door to the rooftop for what felt like an eternity. She finally felt a little better. Her neck still ached but she felt like she was finally getting her strength back.

She pushed herself off the floor and slowly walked her way up the stairs to the rooftop doors. She pushed them open to feel the breeze of the night rush by. It felt amazing on her skin.

The stars were shining and half moon was visible above her. She walked out after closing the doors behind her quietly.

Misa shook her head left to right slowly as if she was trying to stretch the pain out. _'It still hurts. Ayato was such a monster...he almost killed me...'_

She covered the healed area again with her hand. "I still don't understand how I have no scars, no marks...nothing except for the pain feeling."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She felt as if her whole body was going to shake. Almost like a seizure. Ayato choking her was because he felt disrespected. _'I don't care that he feels that way. He was taking advantage of me! Even if it was anyone else I would've done the same thing!'_

Her thoughts shifted over to if Shu was doing it to her. "Would I if it was you...? Could I truly push you away from me...?" She said in a whisper. She touched her lips. "What is happening to me...I'm slowly..."

"Are you going to keep talking to yourself over there...?"

Misa averted her gaze over her shoulder to see Shu sitting against the wall. His arm was resting on his right knee, his other leg fully extended and him slightly slouched over. Clearly he was sleeping.

"Shit did you hear me..?" She asked.

"Even if I did I probably don't care," he said.

 _'That's rude..'_ Misa thought. She turned to face him. He sure looked comfortable.

"You're always there...do you follow me around?" Misa questioned. As if. But thinking back to the other encounters he was always there. SHE somehow disturbed him and SHE was clearly the only one around. _'Hmmm...except when I'm in trouble. He's almost never there.'_

"How conceded. I'm sure you're the one who's stalking me, you're everywhere I'm at disturbing my peace...your scent alone is distracting," he stated. He yawned. His eyes were closed.

She liked his eyes. The ocean blue made her freeze. It was a weapon. She was such a sucker for his eyes.

She bit her lip feeling a ping of anger. She didn't act on it. _'I'm too tired to even fight with him...he always likes seeing me riled up and red...'_

The breeze blew through again shifting her red hair around.

 _'Do something. Don't just stare. Do something bold. Something...that's it...'_

She wasn't feeling great still, almost being killed will do that to you.

She survived so she had to move on. She will have to avoid Ayato in the future. Just like she avoids the other two.

She waltzed over and sat down next to the half slumbering vampire. And she didn't care. Despite what Ayato said he was right she felt safer with Shu. She hugged her knees.

He didn't move. He let out a heavy sigh.

"What..." she asked.

"Nothing, why must you question me when I'm just breathing?" He asked.

"Oh...oh...my bad. I thought you were going to say something," she said.

"I wasn't."

Misa rolled her eyes. She looked up and felt a little solace from the quiet sky. Another breeze blew through.

Shu opened his right eye to see her enjoying it. She had a small smile on her face. But he could still sense something happened. He could smell his brother on her.

"The wind is nice...this is so much better than being in that stuffy classroom..." Misa felt exhausted. She wanted to sleep. But the feeling was much stronger. She didn't feel this tired normally. Ayato really did a number on her.

"Why do smell like Ayato?" Shu suddenly asked. "Your smell alone is annoying but having his is making it worse. I can't even fall back asleep."

' _Well I guess that's my fault...'_ she thought. _'But I needed the air...'_

She sighed.

 _'I may cry again if I tell him...'_ she said.

"I could hear you crying in the stairwell. You've already woken me up; so answer my question...not that I'm interested or anything. It's annoying." He stated.

 _'Uh-huh. I thought he would have a bigger vocabulary than just, "bothersome, annoying, or yawns..." '_ she thought.

She was almost embarrassed. "I couldn't help it ok. I just lost it. I almost ran away after everything." She said.

Shu raised his eyebrows. "But..."

She played with a piece of her hair. She stroked it gently. "I knew you guys would find me. I'd rather live in misery than die."

He huffed.

"What?"

"Guess you really aren't as stupid as I thought," he said.

"He..Hey, i had an opportunity but I didn't seize it. Another thought was where would I go, I have no one, nothing...despite what he did I'm better off here..." she said. She almost felt sad. She was a prisoner but guess it's better than be a stiff body.

Ayato actually made that clear to her. Even if he tried to strangle her and suck her dry.

"Heh, is that so? So you're fine with being just food...?" Shu asked.

"I guess..." Misa answered. She shrugged.

 _'Food? So mean...'_

"Ayato tried killing me right in the hallway because of what happened earlier. If it wasn't for the bell...and then he even told me...he killed his mother...I couldn't even imagine." She started.

Shu sighed. "They all did it. The triplets. None of us had good mothers."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But..."

"Just leave it." He said bluntly. "It's not your business anyway."

Misa's eyes widened. "Yeah, guess so."

She really wanted to know what happened. But Ayato's voice played in her head, "he's probably the worst out of all us!" so she didn't dare push the matter. Maybe one day he would tell her assuming she lives. It still terrified her that they were REALLY capable of murder. She hoped Shu never did it. _'Can I possibly excuse accidental death...?'_

Her thoughts kept her thinking too much. Way too much. She just had to take it day by day and hope she lives.

Her neck still ached. She tried stretching it.

She could feel his eyes on her. She just looked at her knees. _'They feel so weak. I'm not even standing. I can literally see his eye color and I'm not even looking at him.'_

Her heart started that faint racing shit it does with him.

The last time she was with him it felt so good. She could never admit that to him. But she will eventually lose control.

"I almost died. Ayato tried drinking all of my blood and when he could he..." she said. She brought her hand to around her neck.

"Choked you eh?" He finished. He smirked a little.

"I couldn't do anything for longest time. Thank god for that bell," she said.

"Heheh I didn't think you were into something like that..." Shu stated.

Misa's eyes widened at his statement. It was almost cruel of him to say such a thing. "Wha, I...I'm not! I mean it didn't, it didn't feel good when he did it!"

Her face reddened. "I almost died."

Shu said, "but you didn't."

"I, why..what?!" She said.

"You said you didn't like when HE did it...so if I did it you would be ok with it? Would you try and scream...?" He asked.

Misa felt anxiety come over her.

"NNNNOOOO! Of course not! I, why would you even..." she began. Her face was red.

"I can tell you're lying. Hehehe, good to know." He said. He let out a long yawn.

She held her neck. 'Was he wrong? I like when he bites me but would his hands feel different..no no, stop thinking that way. Look what they are doing to you!'

"J...just stop talking about it," she said with a slight quiver in her voice. "Shit."

"Tch don't worry I'm too tired right now, " he stated. He turned the volume up on his headphones. Misa's ears perked up at the sound of the musical piece.

It was peaceful and somber. "I really liked that one. It's Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven ."

He could still hear her. "So you know this music?"

"Yeah kind of. I grew up with it. I do listen to more modern piano or violin pieces but I still love the classics!" She exclaimed.

Shu smirked without a single thought. It just happened.

"I remember being in my room. I remember hearing it often," Misa felt herself slipping away. Her eyes were half closed.

Shu yawned again.

"But a man came and something bad happened," she whispered. She felt like she was fading away into a memory. "The music, that song. It's sad."

 _'What's wrong with you?'_ He thought. _'She shouldn't be doing this. She's so stupid. Falling asleep on me...what could she possibly be mumbling about.'_

He realized she used, "liked," instead of "like," but he shrugged it off.

Misa floated away and fell into his shoulder. Her body relaxed. She smiled slightly against his shoulder.

"Hey, hey wake up..." he tried nudging her but she didn't move.

Her face blushed a little.

"Tch you're such a troublesome woman."

He thought about just leaving her there. Someone would find her, pick her up.

 _'The fact that I want to leave her is normal for me. She should be someone else's problem. But for some reason I don't want to see her or that blood go to someone else, especially to any of them. Humans are annoying. But...'_ He thought. _'Not her. She can be, but, no way. I can't do that again.'_

He saw flames in front his face. And thought of a possibility of her being within them. That happened the last time he was involved with a human.

 _'Guess I'll do the right thing.'_ He let out a heavy sigh. ' _...such a bother. That's what you are. You bother me in every way possible...but...'_

Shu was conflicted. He felt a connection with her, but he couldn't act on it. Maybe she would do it first. And if she did, he would push her away again and again.

 _'She is persistent though, heheh.'_

 _~I hate how I do so much editing to upload here and it's like all gone... __


End file.
